The Frost in Our Plan
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Killer Frost had a plan for Catwoman. Seduce Superman, distract him, and well...Frost would handle the rest. Two-Shot! There will be smut...you've been warned ;) (Superman/Catwoman) (Clark/Selina)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No long intro, enjoy. OH and all you need to know is that Catwoman has Anne Hathaway's face, but Catwoman's outfit in Injustice. Here's the link if you want to actually see the suit she's wearing and how she fights in it.**

**Please watch the whole thing :D**

** watch?v=HlSh52S_T1M**

**Killer Frost's outfit is also based off Injustice. Here's the link if you want a visual:**

**Skip to 0:15. To see her supermove, go to 1:52. To see her be all freaking perfect, skip to 2:13 **

** watch?v=e7X02THQjXE**

"What are you asking me to do?" the leather clad woman hissed in both annoyance and lack of patience. She hated how cold Crystal kept the lair.

The Ice Queen circled the villainess, her lavender skin shimmering slightly with every moment she made. She had to resist the urge to roll her silvery sapphire orbs, as she already explained this three times.

"I'll say this one last time," she said quietly in her echo like voice.

Catwoman sighed and turned to face Killer Frost, whose deep blue lips were set into a hard frown.

"You are to _seduce _the Man of Steel, seduce him to the point where he is unsuspecting and vulnerable." She gave Catwoman a cold look to ensure she was paying attention this time.

She licked her own ruby red lips and nodded for her to continue.

The Ice Queen turned her back to Selina, unintentionally giving her a full view of her ass in it's slick, detailed leotard.

Her lips curved up; she had to admit, the woman had curves.

"You are _not _paying attention!" Killer Frost snapped, causing the hanging icicles above them to shatter into violent pieces.

Catwoman didn't flinch at this woman's sudden use of power, but made note not to get on her bad side.

"I got it, _Frost. _You basically want me to fuck Superman, then you sweep in and do what exactly?"

With a huff, the cold woman flipped her long locks of snowy white hair with slight highlights of navy blue.

"I take care of business. Superman thought he could try and _melt _my icy tundra." Killer Frost laughed and this time, Selina shivered. It was an evil laugh, laced with ice and venom and echoed the walls of the lair.

"Well i'm going to make him regret that decision."

The brunette shrugged, and pretended to be interested in her metal like claws which protruded from her leather gloves.

"Whatever Frost. But if I die 'cause his dick is _literally _made out of steel, i'm blaming you."

"Do you know where to find him, Catwoman?" she asked, ignoring her last comment.

Selina smirked.

"_Of course. _All I have to do is climb to the highest building in Metropolis, pretend I was stealing some precious jewels, wait to get caught, and then I play the whole naughty girl routine. Superman's smart, but he's not _that _smart. All it takes is a sexy woman in leather to get him erect. Trust me."

The icy woman smiled, only slightly. She was impressed.

"And just for the record, you are not watching us fuck…are you?"

"As much as I would love to see him at your mercy…I have better things to do while you distract him." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the brunette.

"Now go. It is almost midnight."

Catwoman winked and cartwheeled out the freezing lair. This would be fun.

… … … … … … …

**A/N: Oh my gosh so I really like this lol. This story (as mentioned in my bio) will have only two chapters. Next chapter will be filled with smutty goodness ;) Killer Frost is one of my favorite villains so I just to do a story with her. Well, next chapter might be up today, if not, then probably tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just need to clear a few things up, Superman and Catwoman know each others identities in ****_this _****story. Not in Catwoman's Kryptonite. I know this chapter seems like it should be in that story, and I seriously debated putting it there…but I have sorta figured out where I want to go with that story as far as Selina "riding him like bronco" as my reviewers put it :D LMAO. Y'all are funny. And Superman is basically Henry Cavill because he is so damn fine. So this is the last chapter guys, hope you enjoy!**

Superman could see the outline of her silhouette as he glided to where she stood; perched at the edge of the Lex Corps Building. A very tall building in fact, and it sometimes amazed Superman the heights that she risked. But then again, cats always landed on their feet right?

He landed silently on his feet, or he at least he thought so.

She turned around slowly, her large eyes hiding her excitement. She'd make sure to look especially good for him; smoky eyes, glossed lips and just the right amount of cleavage. Yet, his own doe blue eyes were focused only on her face. What a boy scout.

"Catwoman," he said evenly, his handsome features were a little hard to see at night, but she could make out his perfect pink lips.

She licked her own, feeling that special place between her legs get all giddy. Did this man have to be so handsome?

"Superman," she replied back in a soft purr. She inched towards him, her heels hitting the pavement. She could tell he was growing curious.

He stood still and furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing here?" he asked firmly. She shrugged and then pouted, showing off her ruby lips.

"You don't like my company here in Metropolis?" she feigned hurt. "You're hurting my feelings supes."

His expression softened, but only for a minute. He was taught to respect women, even a woman who donned a mask and a cat suit.

"Are you…lost?" he asked in confusion-it was easy to get lost in a big city like Metropolis

It was then that he saw the brown sack she was carelessly hiding behind her back.

Catwoman shook her head slowly, as if secretly saying, "Nope. Try again."

"What's that you have there?" he asked sternly, gesturing to the bag he guessed was filled with some precious jewels. Cats and their shiny things…

"Oh this?" she removed the bag from behind her back and Superman noticed it had a slight blue glow to it. _Something's not right._

That's when he felt it, a sudden lost inside himself. He always felt strong, but now it was…weakened somehow. His sight as well; it was amazing how far he could see at times, but now it was weakened to…_average. _

Superman lifted his gaze to the woman before him, who was smiling tauntingly.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"What…what's in the bag _Selina?" _he growled out the last part and Catwoman refrained from rolling her eyes.

Instead of answering, she opened the bag for him to see for himself.

His eyes widened upon seeing the crystal like pieces of blue kryptonite sitting in the bag.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways of getting what I want Clark." she took a rather large piece out the bag and slid her pink tongue along the base all the way up to the tip, making sure he was watching.

His eyes followed her small tongue, watching her suck just lightly at the point before removing it and noticing the bulge in his suit.

His breathing grew heavy and he fought his growing erection Selina seemed to bring out.

"Excited aren't we?"

"What are you doing with that?" he roughly gripped her elbows and if she hadn't had the kryptonite so close to him, her would have broken her arms.

"Keeping you in _check." _She tried to pry his hands off her but she forgot even without his powers, he was still pretty strong.

"Let go of me," she said softly, growing annoyed.

"No. Tell me why you have it Selina? Plan on killing me?" He tightened his grip, hoping his intimidation act was working.

"I don't hate you _that _much Superman," she assured him. "I have a…proposal for you. The Kryptonite is to make sure you listen to what I have to say without jetting off. And…" she paused, noticing he was still slightly hard down there.

Superman loosened his grip on her but kept his firm gaze on her slick hazel eyes.

"And if you accept my proposal, then I'll need this," she gestured towards the blue crystals. "To ensure my safety."

Clark was confused now.

"Proposal?" he asked her, his handsome face now looked curious.

"A _sex _proposal," she purred and pulled herself away from him. He said nothing, his mouth was slightly open and she wanted nothing more than to push her little tongue into his mouth. _Later. _

_"_I know you aren't with that god awful reporter anymore, what was her name? Lois?" She tilted her head and when he still continued not to speak, she went on.

"And Bruce and I have been on hold for quite some time now so…what we would be doing wouldn't be classified as cheating now would it?"

"Doing?" he finally spoke. "What are we _doing _exactly Selina?" His eyes were weary and he just wanted his powers back, just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night in peace. Too bad.

"Fucking."

Clark froze, his eyes widened and his breath hitched. Selina's glossy lips curled into a sinister but sexy grin.

"Excuse me?" he managed to cough out. Selina was…gorgeous, but did he really want to go that way with her?

"I know your super hearing isn't here right now," she hissed in impatience.

"But you heard what I said. I want to fuck you. Right here. Right now. No one else has to know." She stepped up to him and traced the outline of his jaw with one claw.

"It'll be our little secret," she whispered, her cool breath tickling his skin.

He gently pushed her away, his hand accidentally brushing up against her cleavage.

"Selina," he said carefully. "We can't…we can't do that. It would be…wrong." Selina pouted.

"You don't find me attractive?"

"No I- I find you _very _attractive, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" she snarled, and crossed her arms.

"Don't be such a prude Superman. I know you think about sex just as any man does. I've seen the way you look at me when Bruce isn't around. You _want _me, just as I want you. And that's okay. We all have sexual desires and holding them in isn't healthy. It's just the two of us right now. What are so you afraid of? It's not like-"

The villainess was interrupted when he crashed his lips against her, ultimately startling her.

_That was easier than I thought._

She moaned when his tongue traced her bottom lip, tasting her cherry lipgloss. She pushed herself against his perfectly sculpted body and grabbed his unoccupied hand, making him give her ass a little squeeze.

Damn he was a good kisser. She couldn't deny the feeling of sparks flying in the kiss.

Just as she was unzipping her suit, he quickly pulled away.

"No," he whispered, breathing hard. "This isn't right."

"Is that really how you feel?" she demanded. "Or how you want to feel?" She lowered the zipper, revealing even more of her breasts.

His eyes darted to her cleavage and he shyly looked away.

"Selina…if we did this, it would be a one time thing." _You bet your fine ass it will be._

"If that's what you want." She stepped towards him again and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. His gaze lifted to meet hers and she smiled slightly.

"Fuck me, Superman."

… … … … … … … … …

He had wasted no time in tearing her leather suit off her body, revealing her flawless pearly skin.

He was on top, devouring her mouth while she focused on ridding his body of the blue and red suit.

"Fuck," he cussed when she pressed her hands against his erection.

"Mmm," she purred. She had heard him cuss, but never so strongly and it turned her on even more.

He helped tear off the suit which Selina had so viciously tried to tear apart. His body was flush against her skin and she arched her back at the contact.

His fingers had snaked their way behind her back, carefully undoing the clasp of her thin bra before it fell to the ground besides her.

Selina grinned, giving him a perfect view of her round breasts which he none to gently took into the palms of his hands.

He kneaded them, eliciting a moan from the brunette. He took her hardening nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly on them.

She wrapped her legs around his well toned torso and had to appreciate his defined muscles.

"I want to fuck you…so bad," he whispered. Selina eagerly took off her panties and tossed them aside.

"Hold on," she cooed. They switched positions so that they were both on there sides, Selina's back to his chest, giving Clark a nice view of her toned ass which her firmly squeezed and then smacked greedily.

"That's my Superman," she smirked and lifted her left leg in the air. It was a little uncomfortable, doing all this on top of a building, much less Lex Corps; but it needed to be done. Killer Frost was giving her an excellent prize.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, holding her left leg up, so he had easy access to her wet kitten.

Selina surprisingly blushed at the comment, it was completely unexpected.

With his free hand his fingers found her moist pussy and pinched her clit.

"_Fuck," _she gasped, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over her.

Clark continued his assault, rubbing her pussy, pinching her clit and occasionally slipping a finger in. He needed her wet, his member was way too big to go in with out lubrication.

"Stop the teasing," she hissed and swatted his hand away.

Clark chuckled softly and gave her booty a smack. She did a little squeal and turned her head to glare at him.

"Sorry beautiful." _Again with the compliments! _

He was making it a little hard for her to betray him.

But still…there was no going back.

She held her breath as he gently eased the tip of his penis in.

"Damn," she murmured. He was _huge. _She could just feel her pussy stretching.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in a worried tone. His other hand-that wasn't holding her leg up- caressed her hip.

"I'm fine," she said curtly. God, did he have to be so nice?

He inched in a few more inches, causing some more cussing and moaning.

Clark was finding it hard not to just roughly full her; she was so _wet _and so _tight_. He wondered if she was enjoying it, he certainly was.

Finally, her pinky pussy had swallowed his entire length, she was literally dripping wet but the pain of being stretched was still there.

Clark began to pump very slowly, watching as his shaft would disappear and reappear into her warm folds.

"Mm..oh," Selina moaned again, this time a certain feeling of pleasure mixing in with the pain. He was a solid eight inches, maybe longer. His cock was starting to move faster, her lubrication making it easier for the both of them.

He pumped faster, hearing the sound of their sweaty skin clap against eachother.

"Clark," she cried, more waves of pleasure washing over her. He growled in response, going faster, harder.

She could feel it building up in the pit of her belly, her release was near.

Before she could come, they quickly changed positions; Selina now on all fours, Clark behind her, hands firmly gripping her hips. She arched her back, giving him better access.

He roughly pounded her, moaning and sighing as he did so. His teeth bit down onto his lower lip as he felt his release nearing. Her juices began coating his cock, causing them both to moan in unison.

"Oh _fuck!" _Selina whispered. "Faster!" she ordered and Clark had quickly obeyed her command.

In just a few seconds, they both came in unison. Selina nearly collapsed but Clark held her up.

"You're okay," he whispered. She rolled her eyes. Always the gentleman.

"I see why you had the kryptonite..I could have seriously hurt you if you hadn't brought it." Clark laughed.

Selina's face was stone set.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you." Clark narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Selina could answer, a thick layer of ice began encasing Clark's naked and vulnerable body.

"What the-" he choked out, a cool fog was coming out of nowhere, followed by the familiar echo laugh.

"Sorry supes," Selina whispered, and quickly began dressing herself, a little hard to do considering she was now a little sore down there.

"Selina," Clark growled, knowing he was too weak to fight this oncoming frost, his powers were still dormant.

His skin was beginning to turn a sick shade of blue and Selina almost felt bad. _Almost. _

"Hello Superman." Killer Frost came walking out of the freezing fog, an evil smile on her face. She was dressed as scandalous as ever, all for _him. _

"Killer…Frost," he bit out, his teeth chattering from the cold.

Catwoman watched in silence as the villain picked up the abandoned bag of blue crystals.

"It's a shame how a simple rock can render you powerless," she smirked and flipped her white hair.

"Thank you Catwoman. I'll take it from here." She gave her a wink before her silvery blue eyes flashed to the weakened man before her.

Clark gave Selina one last look, a look of confusion, a look of hurt. She had lied to him. Even as he struggled against the ice creeping over his body, his eyes still remained in contact with hers.

"I'm sorry Clark," Selina said quietly. He would never forgive her.

**A/N: And that's it! Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


End file.
